if Edward hadn't called
by twitay
Summary: This is what could've happened if Edward didn't call and just assumed that Rose was telling the truth. Okay... I know I suck at writing summaries. sorry. : //


**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

_THIS IS WHAT MIGHT'VE HAPPENED IF ROSE TOLD EDWARD BELLA WAS DEAD LATER._

_He released me, lifting his other hand to brush his fingertips along my cheek, trailing the down my jaw. I could feel his fingers tremble---not with anger this time. He pressed his palm against my cheek, so that my face was trapped between his burning hands_

"_Bella," he whispered. _

_I was frozen._

_No! I hadn't made this decision yet. I didn't know if I could do this and now I was out of time to think. But I would have been a fool if I thought rejecting him now would have no consequences._

^*^*

Jacob slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. He opened my lips with his and I kissed him back. Instead of hurting me this kiss made me happy. Sure it made me think of _him_ but the hole didn't hurt as much. Just then the phone rang. Jake pulled away and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked "No he's not here." Jacob said in a flatly. There was a pause then he said He's at the funeral" and hung up.

Before I could ask him who it was, he leaned in and started kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up and put me on the counter so that I wouldn't have to reach so far up to kiss him.

"Eh-hem"

I pulled away from Jacob to see who it was. It was Alice. I blushed. She didn't seem to notice because right away she said "He's going to Italy"

It didn't take long for what Alice said to sink in. Edward had been on the phone when Jake said 'At the funeral' and Edward thought it was my funeral. He was going to ask the Volturi to kill him. He thought I was dead. "What?!" I gasped. "No, _no_, he can't. NO…." I stared at Alice who was glaring at Jake, who was glaring at Alice… "SNAP OUT OF IT YOU TWO" I yelled. They both turned to me. I got off of the counter and walked over to Alice and said "We have to go tell him I'm alive!"

"We do." Alice agreed "Come on- no time to loose." She sprinted out side and I heard her car engine quietly start. I turned to leave almost forgetting Jake was there.

"No, Bells stay here" he begged

"Jake I have to, take care of Charlie for me." I said and I ran towards the door. He caught my wrist before I could open the door.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" Then he bent down and kissed me. He was trying to convince me to stay and choose him over…. Edward. This is too complicated…..being in love with two people. So I stopped and pulled away. "I-I…. Bye." When he started to complain I cut him off "I have to Jake" I said and then I opened the door and ran out to Alice's car and jumped in the passenger side. Alice pulled out of the drive way and I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. Only then did I notice the tears streaming down my face.

I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked. The tone of her voice said that she cared.

"Not really" my voice broke on the last word. Alice wouldn't understand.

"Bella….. Bella wake up!!!" I opened my eyes. We were parked in front of the airport.

"We're here sleepy head" Said Alice, getting a little impatient. She opened her door and gracefully got out of the car. I opened the door and rushed out. Alice and I rushed through the airport not talking at all.

*~^~*

"Alice" I whispered for the hundredth time.

"Yes?"

"Do you see their answer yet?" We were waiting for The Volturi to come up with an answer for when Edward asks If they would kill him.

"No, not yet"

I sighed and leaned back against my seat

"oh!"

"What is it Alice?" I asked eagerly.

"They will say no" she paused and her expression went blank. Then her eyes focused. "But he will try to piss off the Volturi by breaking a rule. Right now he is thinking about throwing a car at the moment. But he keeps changing his mind"

"Alice, please don't tell Edward…… you know…. I want to tell him"

Apparently she know what I was talking about because she nodded with an understanding expression on her face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

ok…. So every thing goes as the book says until…..__________________________


End file.
